villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Matter (Kirby)
Dark Matter 'are a hive minded race and are the main antagonists of the Kirby series. Dark Matterlets'Dark Star, the core of this planet is''' Zero who creates monsters and comes out of complete darkness to destroy the entire universe, as it believes that if it cannot be happy then no one should. It is an entity itself that wants to destroy everything. Dark Matter is a form it takes on to destroy. Dark Matter itself is a force to be reckoned with as it takes over the mind of the host almost instantly upon contact. As such, having this power it will aim for the most powerful being that it is closer to, as such, King Dedede. Upon defeat it separates itself to get away, and in doing this is never truly destroyed; but due to so many of the dark monsters failing and running, Zero himself attacks Kirby in Kirby's Dream Land 3. The monsters that it creates are normally overpowering for anyone to deal with and are poisonous to Gourmets, Kirby's species. Zero Zero is the core of Dark Matter and is behind the plot of almost all the Kirby games. He is a gigantic being of negative energy who exists within a large Dark Matter cloud known as the Hyper Zone. He launches an all out assault on Popstar in an attempt to secure the Love-Love Stick, a scepter full of positive energy and one of the few things capable of defeating Dark Matter. Kirby, however gets to the Love-Love Stick first and travels to the Hyper Zone to take down Dark Matter. After defeating a cloud of Dark Matter, 0 teleports in to fight Kirby himself. Kirby then used the Love-Love Stick to destroy Zero's outer shell, leaving only it's eye. After finishing off Zero's eye, the Hyper Zone collapses and peace returns. Zero Two That wasn't the last Kirby saw of Zero, though. Zero is later revived as the demonic angel being known as Zero Two and is the true main antagonist and final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards. He initiates and all-out attack on the planet Ripple Star, in order to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily purge Dark Matter out of person, but it must be used in the hands of a good hearted person or else it's power will not work. Zero Two sent several Dark Matterlets to destroy the crystal so that it won't impede their plans. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by three Dark Matter lets who shatter the crystal, unintentionally sending Ribbon to Popstar, where she meets Kirby. Meanwhile a waddle dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by the three Dark Matterlets. Kirby easily defeats them, thus turning Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede back to their normal selves, they all together travel other planets recovering the pieces of the Crystal. They then go to Ripple Star, which is under control of Miracle Matter, a high-ranking Dark Matterlet. Kirby fights Miracle Matter and defeats him. After Miracle Matter is defeated, the Dark Matter surrounding Ripple Star seemingly vanishes and peace returns. But the Crystal Shard still senses some dark energy, and shoots a beam of light out at the Queen Fairy, who as it turns out was still under the influence of Dark Matter. After being blasted, the dark matter inside the Queen transforms into the Dark Star and begins its final assault. Kirby, Ribbon, King Dedede, Adeleine, and Waddle Dee travel to the core of the planet to confront Zero Two. This is not a regular Kirby battle, but more similar to a Star Fox one. Ribbon is flying Kirby around, armed with a crystal launcher, and he must shoot Crystal Shards at Zero Two while avoiding the mines he throws at her. Hitting Zero Two in the eye enough times, Kirby was able to hit the halo on his head enough times until it disappeared, causing a green, spiked tail to appear. Kirby shot the tail with Crystal Shards to damage Zero Two, while avoiding the poisoned smoke it shot out at him. After repeating the process, Zero Two was destroyed and the Dark Matter Comet vanishes in a explosion. Although 02 was dead, other Dark Matter beings would live on to fight Kirby in later games. Powers (Zero) ---- Zero's powers are very peculiar, as they include bleeding on Kirby causing damage, summoning Dark Matters from out of his body to attack Kirby, and ramming into Kirby to cause damage. With these abilities he seems as though he may be simple to beat, but he also has a very high defense which makes up for the lack of the attacks he has; because of this it makes him one of the most feared bosses throuout Kirby history. Powers (Zero Two) ---- Just like every other creatures of Dark Matter, Zero Two has the power to possess, but his possession powers are so strong that he possessed the whole planet named Ripple Star. Along with that he has the power to create his own planet. His main attack is a little sparkling orb of energy that explodes when out of his eye for a few seconds. With all these powers he seems to be a worthy and powerful opponent, as well as chivalrous as he waits for you to gain the crystal power. 02 Trivia ---- *Zero Two's physical features are that of an angel, which is paradoxical compared to the rest of the Dark Matter species. *Zero Two cries a blood red tear whenever hit by a crystal power in the eye; the reason for this is that he never feels happiness. *Zero Two apparently takes over all planets but it only truly seen on Ripple Star. He does this by sending other Dark Matter creatures to the other planets. *Zero Two's battle song is on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This makes some people believe that another Zero Two like creature shall appear in the future. Zero Trivia ---- *Zero can only be defeated by love. This implies that Dark Matter creatures in general have a weakness to love. Dark Matter Clouds Dark Matter clouds have many powers as such they can read the mind, and has mastery at swordsmanship. They also commonly have one eye just like most other creatures of Dark Matter. One of them first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2, where it took over Popstar, and in Kirby's Dream Land 3 another one took over Popstar again but this time the entire Cloud came and the hive mind, Zero. Alas, it was defeated by Kirby with his Love-Love Stick at the end of Kirby's Dream Land 3. Powers ---- They can possess other beings, and they also use a strange form of magic, involving black lightning fired from their eyes. Dark Matter Clouds Trivia ---- *Dark Matter Clouds unlike Zero Two are very unchivalrous and will attack even when the fight hasn't even begun. *The Dark Matter clouds are all parts of a big Dark Matter comet with Zero/Zero Two at the core. Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is a special Dark Matter creature that can use the powers Kirby can; he can use fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone powers. The only downfall to this is when he is using the ability he has chosen to use he can be hurt with that very same ability. It is known that Miracle Matter was at first the final boss of Kirby The Crystal shards, but was defeated. He used his power (with the help of his boss, Zero Two) and took over Ripple Star and possessed all the inhabitants. Therefore he then ruled Ripple Star alongside the now possessed fairy queen that has Zero Two inside of her. Powers ---- As it is written, Miracle Matter has the powers of that of Kirby, which are fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. All of them are really powerful and very hard to dodge. But the ability he is using also has an effect, you have to hit him with the ability he is using at the time to hurt him. If you attack him when he is not that very ability, it will do no damage to him and it will be a waste of an attack. Miracle Matter Trivia ---- *Miracle Matter is the only Dark Matter creature to have more than three eye, he has over ten. Dark Mind Although most of the beings of Dark Matter are black creatures, Dark Mind is an exception- he is a floating eye that is colored orangeish-red. He is a diabolical force that wants to control the Mirror World, and does so by creating monsters to destroy the lands of the Mirror World. He then found out about Kirby and Meta Knight coming to the Mirror World so he had Dark Meta Knight attack Meta Knight and sealed Meta Knight in the Great Mirror, where Dark Mind was located. He then had Dark Meta Knight destroy the Great Mirror, but only was able to have it break into shards. Kirby collected these shards and created the Great Mirror once again, and then entered the mirror to fight Dark Meta Knight, who was defeated and broke into peices like a mirror. Dark Mind created a vortex and Kirby got sucked into it, Meta Knight at the time threw the Master, a certain kind of sword, into the vortex. Kirby then got the Master and fought Dark Mind with it. In the end Dark Mind was defeated, and exploded in a flash of light. Powers ---- Dark Mind has a few distinct powers which include bending reality to create another thing out of an object, having lasers and stars that come out of his eye that hit Kirby, and creating mirrors out of nowhere. He also uses these dark powers to create other beings that are like him, such as Dark Meta Knight, who wants the same goal as Dark Mind. The only power that he does not have that is common among the Dark Matter creatures is that he cannot possess other being but he can "steal" a body, though what makes up for this is his bending reality power, in which he can do anything he wants. Dark Mind Trivia ---- *Out of all the Dark Matter beings, Dark Mind's origin is unknown and will probably never be found out. *Dark Mind does not possess instead he steals the body of his victims and uses them, distorts them, then makes the body his own. This is very strange, as this is not a possession and instead is exactly like killing a living form and using it as a puppet, which is not normal among the Dark Matter species. *Dark Mind is the only Kirby boss that you fight six times in one game. *Because Dark Mind lives in the Mirror World, it makes him the mirror version of Dark Matter but, that still makes him a Dark Matter too. *Dark Mind's final form resembles the Eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. Dark Nebula Dark Nebula also called Dark Zero is the ruler of the Underworld and is said to be a creature of Dark Matter. Just like all species of Dark Matter, he feels no emotion but anger and sadness, because of this he feels that the rest of the universe should feel the same as he does. He himself, as well, has the power to possess someone, that someone is named DaRoach, who is a powerful magical wizard. The looks of a being possessed by Dark Nebula are all changed as the body, clothes, eyes, everything turns a dark purple. They have no control over Dark Nebula and cannot have him leave the body unless weakened. Prior to the events of Kirby: Squeak Squad, Dark Nebula was sealed in a chest, and was released when DaRoach opened it. Upon possessing DaRoach, Dark Nebula made him more powerful than ever, but left DaRoach's body due to the damage done to it in the end. He takes on the form of a tiny star that floats around, Kirby follows him; and then he then fights Kirby who defeats him. Upon defeat, he disintegrates. Powers ---- Like most pieces of Dark Matter, Dark Nebula can possess other beings, but he has other qualities that all Dark Matter creatures do not- mainly powers of ice, fire, and lightning. These three powers are very powerful and he has no limit to his ability to use them. As well with this his possessions are more powerful than any species of Dark Matter, of whom he enhances their moves and powers. With these powers at his disposal he seems as if he is invicible, although with the Triple Star his power may be weakened. He is also capable of changing his size at will. Dark Nebula Trivia ---- *It is noted that Dark Nebula uses Ice, Fire, and Lightening. These three attacks change Dark Nebula's color and have the same colors as the Triple Star; either this could be a coincidence, or Dark Nebula is connected to The Triple Star in a certain way; or it was just created that way. *Meta Knight at one time found the treasure chest that Dark Nebula was sealed in, meaning someone knew about Dark Nebula before then and sealed him in it. *0 is the only other Dark Matter being besides Dark Nebula capable of wielding magic. *It is unknown whether Kirby: Squeak Squad occurs before or after Kirby: the Crystal Shards; if after, his existence means that some Dark Matter species survived 02's death, and there could be more to appear in later games. *Dark Nebula is slightly similar to the Dark Star from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Dark Matter Dark Matter (also called Hyper Zone, Dark Star or the Dark Cloud) is the main antagonist of the Kirby series, he is a planet that only comes together once all the Dark Matter in one area combine, his brain/core is Zero, the mastermind behind the Dark Matter's attacks. Dark Matter first attacks Pop Star in Kirby's Dreamland 2, where he possess Dedede and plunges the Land into Darkness, he is defeated by Kirby and sealed inside a treasured chest by Dedede, later appearing as Dark Nebula. Dark Matter's second attack is during Kirby's Dreamland 3, this is the firs apperance of the Cloud. Dark Matter's third attack was during Kirby Mass Attack, where he was what was left of the Dark Matter and had grown to Zero-like sizes. Magolor Soul ''A sad shell possesed by the limitless power of the Master Crown, no more than a manifestasion of the crown itself. ''The Dark Matter cloud is actually sealed inside the Master Crown during to the events of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and during Kirby's Return to Dreamland managed to take control of Magolor, transforming him into a Dark Matter like being with the power of the Cloud itself. However, the eye looks like Zero, not Dark Matter, so probabily Magolor Soul could be Zero. Past Possessions Many people and other creatures have been possessed by the Dark Matter species, these are all of these being that have been possessed: King Dedede ---- In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed King Dedede fights Kirby in both Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Defeating King Dedede once all 7 Rainbow Drops (KDL2)/30 Heart Stars (KDL3) have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's surreal abilities, for example, his stomach opening up to create a mouth, spitting out Dark Matter, and floating without having to puff up In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, King Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter. Waddle Dee ---- Dark Matter possesses a Waddle Dee (Who ends up being Kirby's friend). Waddle Dee's strength doubles during the fight, as well his physical features of having two eyes changes to one big single eye like that of a Waddle Doo. Dark Matter leaves the body after the battle and Kirby is reunited with his Waddle Dee friend. Whispy Woods ---- In Kirby's Dream Land 3 Whispy Woods is the boss of Grass Land and he has been possessed by Dark Matter. He has the same regular attacks and moves, one change is that he can move by making his roots shift in the ground. Also his expression changes to anger as he gets through half of his life. Daroach Daroach was possesed by Dark Nebula to carry out his plan. Personality (In General) Throughout Kirby's history people have noted Dark Matter is selfish, ruthless and evil. It hates the whole universe as a whole and wish to destroy it just because it can't be happy. It attack anyone and everyone that It sees, to It they are nothing but pawns in It's plan to destroy everything. It also distorts the body by making them do weird things such as their abdominal region opening up to create teeth so they can eat their enemy without swallowing with their mouth, or creating blobs of Dark Matter that comes out of the possessed one's mouth. The only thing that does not make sense about this monstrous creatures is that they have never found happiness or the slightest bit of joy. All they feel is hatred for anything and everything that lives happily and wants to just destroy it, the reason of hatred is unknown. One other strange trait about this creatures is that they are extremely persistant in getting what they want, and seemingly enough shall never stop until they get what they want; which is to destroy the whole universe. Trivia (In General) *There is only one dark matter creature that has found happiness. His name is Gooey, who is a friend of Kirby's. It is unknown how he found happiness. *Magic is only used in two members of the Dark Matter group, 0 and Dark Nebula. *All Dark Matter creatures can teleport but use it when needed. *None of the Dark Matter beings were ever heard laughing. *All of their weaknesses have to do mainly with their eye. Videos vgbus9JL6-k<-youtube> Category:Animated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Monarchs Category:Creature Category:Dark Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Usurper Category:Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Final Boss Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Faceless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Teleporters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Aliens